The Journey of Thor
by The septer
Summary: Another normal day for the Justice League. When they sense an abnormal energy signature they think that it comes from another dimension. And soon they find a certain god of thunder from another reality who remembers nothing of his past. Now the league must help him to find his origin before things get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

**((I dont own any charectors that have been used in this story. They belong either marvel or DC. I am not earning any profit from this either))**

**Watchtower:**  
In the headquaters of the Justice League,the Martian Manhunter was looking down at Earth,behind him the flash and the Green lanturn were operating the servalince on Earth. Besides the three of them,Cyborg was also somewhere inside the watchtower.

Out on Earth,Superman was in Japan and was helping out the athorities to clean up and rescue people after an earthquake. Wonder Woman was in her homeland of the Amazons. And god alone knows what Batman was up to. Aquaman was trying to find an underground base of a group of terrorists who recently had stolen neuclear weapons from the government of USA. And Zatanna was somewhere in India but no one knew what she was doing over there.

Martian Manhunter sighed. It seemed as if today was going to be peaceful,which was good news. No terrorists trying to take over the world,no alien attack and thankfully they havent been ambushed by the injustice League yet.

J'onn was about to leave when Flash suddenly shouted,"WOW!",J'onn rushed to him,"what happened?",he asked,"Oh...I was chatting with this girl I met a few weeks ago and-",but he was cut off by J'onn,"You were _chatting?"._

"Yeah I-",but again he was cut off by J'onn,"The watchtowers equipment is not ment to be used for personal objectives Flash. I thought you know that",J'onn said. "Well I was board. And what else could I do,I am forced to do the most boaring job ever",flash sighed,"plus you and I both know that we will not be attacked today. Plus half of the injustice league is in prison,its going to take some time for Lex to get them out,so we like have a week of free time but Superman still forced me to come here and do the desk job",flash complained.

"I agree,I dont think we are going to face another threat soon J'onn",Green lanturn said. "We must always be vigalent. We never know when Earth and its people will be threatened by an enemy. We must always be ready",J'onn said,"oh you and superman are just being pessimistic",Flash replyed,"Yeah. I and Flash have been sitting over here for the past two hours. We need a break",Green lanturn added in.

Martian Manhunter was about to say something when Cyborg burst into the room. "Did you guys feel that?",he asked,"feel what?",GL asked. At that moment the alarm went off.

"Call the others",J'onn ordered.

**Watchtower 3 hours later:**

Superman flew into the Justice league headquater. There he found Cyborg,green lanturn,flash,Martian Manhunter and Black Canary waiting for him,he also noticed Batman hiding in the shadows.

"So...what is going onn? Why was I called?",Superman asked.

"This is why we called you big guy",flash said and pointed at the giant monitor that was showing some kind of graph.

"What does it mean?",he asked,"Superman this is a demographic representation of the energy levels around earth. This function was installed by Bruce to find weather or not any portal to another dimension is opened or not",GL explained.

"Portal to another dimension huh?",Superman muttered,"yes. I installed this after the justice Lords had attacked our dimension. It a warning alarm",Batman told Superman.

"Justice Lords...you dont think they are back?",superman asked in a worried tone. "Maybe they are trying to come back...but we felt the energy fluctuation for only a minute",Cyborg said,"but it could have been anything you know",Black Canary said.

"I know! J'onn,Cyborg and GL are just over reacting",flash complained,"we have to be precautious flash",GL told him.

Flash was about to say something back but batman growled and that shut up flash,"We must investigate futher in this matter",Batman said.

"I agree. By the way,where are the others?",Superman asked.

"Wonder woman is in her little amazonian island,aquaman is on a mission,I dont give a damn where plastic man is,oh and Zatanna is somewhere in India. She didn't tell me what she was doing over there though",Black Canary told him.

"Alright...let find out-",but superman was not able to finish his sentence as the alarm was once again sounded.

Batman rushed to the screen and after looking at it for a second he shouted/ordered,"Everyone to the Alps,NOW. Lets go".

**The Alps:**  
"It looks like we are late. I could have shown up much faster if you guys hadent slown me down",flash complained.

"Shut up flash. We have to do something. The government has a habit to over react in every situation",Batman muttered.

"Wait a minute. All these government agents seem to be surrounding a...a...what the hell is that thing?",Black canary asked.

"Seems like a...sattelite!? So the thing that was causing this energy fluctuation was a sattelite from another dimension?",Cyborg asked.

"Thats not a sattelite,looks more like a hammer to me",GL said.

"Yes it does look like a hammer. But...from another dimension?",superman asked in confusion.

"Look up! In the sky",Martian manhunter shouted as a bright light spread across the sky.

"Down _everyone_!",Batman shouted and lay down on his stomach as the light seemed to decend onto the ground. As soon as the mistic light touched the hammer a powerful shockwave pushed away all the agents who were surrounding it.

The shock wave pushed down GL,Cyborg,black canary and the flash. Batman who was already on the ground was almost lifted up by the force of the shock wave. The force managed to push away superman and Martian manhunter as well.

"Agh...what the _hell_ was that?",GL asked as he started to get up,"dont know. But it surely gave me a sore back",flash groaned.

"I told you to get down",Batman said as he got up.

"Look",Cyborg said and pointed in th direction of the hammer.

"A _man_!?",Superman exclaimed. And a man there was,laying down unconsious next to the hammer.

"Who the hell is that guy?".

"Dont know but we ought to find out,before the government takes him and that hammer away".


	2. Chapter 2

**((I dont own any charectors that have been used in this story. They belong either marvel or DC. I am not earning any profit from this either))**

"Look",Cyborg said and pointed in th direction of the hammer.

"A _man_!?",Superman exclaimed. And a man there was,laying down unconsious next to the hammer.

"Who the hell is that guy?".

"Dont know but we ought to find out,before the government takes him and that hammer away",Superman said.

**Down Below:**  
"_Aghh_...pick him up. And that hammer. We are taking them to our base at Metropolis. Quick,get off your asses and pick him up",the apperent leader of the operation ordered as he slowly got up to his feet. His associates painfully got up on their feet and started to cautioisly move towards the man who fell from the sky.

"Is he alive?",the leader asked.

"Yes sir. Just unconsious,he is still breathing",one of the agents told him.

"Good...now pick him up",the leader ordered and turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"You!",he growled when he saw who was behind him. "Umm...yes me. Hello",superman said.

"What are you...and your friends doing over here superman?",the agent asked and looked at the other members of the Justice League standing behind superman.

"We detected an energy surge up in the watchtower sir. So we came down to investigate. So if we have your permission,could we take the man and the hammer with-",but superman was cut off by the agent,"NO. You do not have the permission to take away this man and the hammer. Quite obviously this person who fell from the sky is not human. And as he fell down on the soil of the United states of America,it will be the intelligence of USA that shall handel this situation. So you and your superfriends can go back to the watch tower and look for some other problem. I am sure that there are over a hundred people in trouble right now,why dont you go and help them? No need to worry about this man anymore",the agent said.

"Well if you say so",superman said being as polite as he could be.

"Yeah Yeah. Now get lost boy scout",the agent said being as rude as he could be,"What the hell is taking you all so long to get that man and that hammer into the chopper?",the agent asked his associates as they struggled to pick up the hammer and the man.

"Both of them weigh a ton sir! Especially this god damn hammer. Wont...bulge...no matter how hard...you try...aghh!",one of the agents said,who was despairately trying to move the hammer but the hammer wouldn't bulge.

"If you allow me...then can I help you load them into the chopper?",superman asked politely.

The agent growled and thought about it for a moment before nodding his head grudgingly.

Superman picked up the man and indeed he did weigh quite a lot. The man was wearing some kind of ancient armor with a red cape. From afar the armor looked very fake but now that superman could feel it he realised how hard this armor really was.

Meanwhile Martian manhunter was trying to pick up the hammer. But to his suprise the hammer wouldn't even bulge even though he was using all his might.

Meanwhile superman put the unconsious man inside the chopper and turned to see that J'onn was trying desperately to pick up the hammer.

"Wont...bulge!",J'onn said in a strained voice as he tried to move the hammer.

"Let me do it",Superman offered and J'onn let go of the hammer. But to everyones suprise the hammer wouldn't move even to superman's strength,"What in God's name is this hammer made up of!",Clark exclaimed as he let go of the hammer.

"Whats wrong? The mighty superman cant pick up a small hammer?",the leader of the agents mocked.

"Why dont you try to pick it up then!",superman growled in annoyance which shut the agent up.

"Looks like a big blow to someones ego",Falsh wispered to cyborg who chuckled in response.

"I heard that!",superman said,"opps...sorry forgot your super hearing",flash mumbled.

"Lets try together superman",J'onn said and caught hold of the hammers handle. Superman nodded and held the hammer's handle. Then both of them,together used all their strength to pick up the hammer. But once again the hammer didn't bulge. The ground beneath their feet was cracking and breaking away but no matter how much strenght they applied they were unable to move the hammer shocking everyone.

Both of them soon gave up and let go of the hammer.

"We...we cant...do it"!

**Watchtower:**  
"Those agents were such _jerks_!",Canary exclaimed,"I know. Those ungrateful bastards",Flash muttered.

"Forget the agents",Bruce growled and walked up to the main computer,"I am more worried about that man in the ancient armor and that hammer which did not bulge with the combined strength of Clark and J'onn",Bruce said as he started to type in orders into the main computer,"we have to keep a close eye on both of them via our sattelite channel",he said and immediatly an image showed up on the screen of the monitor.

On the screen was the sattelite image of the hammer around which the agents had made a perimeter and set up a small base.

"We can keep an eye on that goddamn hammer right here from base",Bruce told the others.

"What about that man in the armor?",flash asked,"Don't know where they have taken him...but they did say that they were taking him to their base in metropolis. But I have no idea where that base could be. Metropolis is huge",Bruce replied.

"Don't worry. I am going back to Metropolis and I will keep a look out for that man",Clark said.

"Good",Bruce said.

"Well...lets hope this whole thing is not as big as Bruce and Clark hope it to be",GL muttered as he left the room.

**Two days later;Secret Base Metropolis:**  
"Any idea who this guy is?",one of the agents who was keeping an eye on the man asked. The man was chained down to an examination table in an isolated room. Several cameras were trailed at him and below each camera were small guns with bullets strong enough to break threw steel.

"Dont know who he is but he is surely not human. The guys who got him here say that he fell from the sky. Oh and the really weird part is that a hammer fell down along with him,and the guys say that even superman and that green martian guy _together_ coulden't bulge it!",the other agent said to his friend.

"What the...you are kidding me...thats f# king _impossible_!",the agent exclaimed.

"I know! I mean superman himself should have been able to-",but the agent stopped when he saw the man move,"you saw that? The guy moved",he said.

"Did he? I didn't-",the agent stopped talking when the man moved again.

"Call the Boss. He wants to intorrogate this alien man himself".


	3. Chapter 3

**((I dont own any charectors that have been used in this story. They belong either marvel or DC. I am not earning any profit from this either))**

**Mt. Olympus:**  
"You are right Ares! That is the same hammer that Thor used to carry!",Hephaestus said as he looked at the hammer from atop mount Olympus.

"I KNEW IT! One of the mightiest weapon of war,possession of the Norse thunder god,Thor. I knew that the hammer Mjolnir had survived the battle of Ragnarok! I always knew!",Ares exclaimed.

"And how is it that you know about the hammer and the battle of Ragnarok Ares? I thought that knowledge of everything was Athena's area of experties",the crippled fire god said.

"I am the god of war. I know about Ragnarok because it was one of the bloodiest wars to ever occur,a war that caused the end of the asguardian gods. As for the hammer Mjolnir,I know about it because it is one of the mightiest weapons to exist. It is not half as powerful as our fathers lightening bolt,but it is powerful none the less",Ares said.

"So you plan to steal this hammer?",Hephaestus asked.

"Steal? I would be stealing it only if it had an owner. But Thor died during the battle of Ragnarok and this hammer was thought to be lost too,but it has now reappeared! So who can be a better owner of the hammer the me! Ares the god of war!",Ares shouted out in excitement.

"_Aggh_...Well do whatever you want to do Ares. I have more important things to do,and now that I have confirmed that the hammer is infact Mjolnir,my job here is done",Hephaestus said,"Farewell Brother",he said before teleporting away.

"Farewell Hephaestus",Ares said before shifting his gaze back to the hammer Mjolnir,"Today I shall claim you and make you mine beautiful hammer. Today I shall posess the mighty hammer Mjolnir!",Ares exclaimed.

**Secret Base at Metropolis:**  
"Is he awake",the leader of the agents asked as he entered the room in which the man who fell from the sky was kept in. The man was chained down to a silver examination table in the centre of the room. Several cameras were trailed at him and below each camera were small guns with bullets strong enough to break threw steel.

"No sir. Not yet but- Ah heart rate increasing! Hes awake!",the doctor said.

The man's eyes sprang wide open and with a mighty roar he tried to get up but the chains managed to keep him down.

"No point in trying to break free, these chains cannot be broken by the likes of you. Anyway...so tell me what race are you from? From what quadrent of the galaxcy? And whats up with this stupid fake armor of yours huh?",the agent asked once the man stopped thrashing around,"hey answer me! What are you looking at you idiot? Say something!",the agent growled and then made the biggest mistake of his life,he slapped the man who was on the table,but what could he do? The people of the world trusted these superheros more than they trusted their own government! That is why he had gotten specific orders to handle this situation himself and he was desperate for answers.

But the man didn't like getting hit at all. The man roared in rage and this time with a small outward tug the chains that held him down shattered into small peices and he slowly got up on his feet and glared at the agent.

"St...stay ba...back. Dont dare co...come any closer or I swear I _will _sh...shoot!",the man managed to say as he pointed his gun at the stranger in ancient armor.

But his threat fell on deaf ears as the man slowly walked toward him. He and all the other agents started to shoot at the man but all bullets just harmlessly bounced off him. One of the bullet bounced off the man's chest and hit the leader right in his throat instantly killing him.

Then the mad man raised both his hands and lightening bolts started to shoot out of his fingertips which started hitting random things in the confined room.

**The Dolphin Library:**  
The Dolphin library was a small and old library in the outskirts of Metropolis. It is a wonder as to why this library hasn't shut down yet. No one ever goes to the library. The old couple who run the library never get out of there, not even to buy grocerys, which everyone found very creepy.

But unknown to the neighbours was that the basement of the library was infact a secret base for an intelligence agency of America, the very same base in which the man who fell from the sky was brought to.

The old couple as usual were playing chess to pass their time, when suddenly both of them felt a small jolt, then another. Then suddenly their alarm sounded off and they realised that someone...or something was comming upstairs from the base.  
Both removed their guns and aimed at the basement door which was broken down into pieces a second later.

The couple started to shoot at the man who came out of the basement, but all bullets bounced off him harmlessly. The wife quickly brought out a laser blaster and shot the man with the blaster.

The force of the blast managed to push the man down and each time the man tried to get up he was shot down again and again by the old woman's blaster.

The old woman stopped shooting only when the man remained motionless.

"Is he dead?",the old man asked.

"Yes...I think he is-",the woman stopped talking when the man's eyes once again opened and with a loud roar he started to get up.

The woman started to shoot him with the blaster again but this time even the powerful laser blasts had no effect on the man, who with a loud battle cry charged at the old couple.

**Outside the library:**  
The noise of gunfire comming hadn't gone unnoticed by the neighbours of the old couple and the police had already been called.

Just as the police arrived outside the library, the wall of the library broke down and the bodies of the old couple were thrown outside at the police cars. The man then came out of the broken wall.

"Sir...please...please put your hands up in...Oh _Forget _it! I dont plan to die today! Retreat guys,and someone call superman!",the police inspector shouted out as he got back into his car.

But before he could escape the man caught hold of his car and threw in between the road. The inspector managed to crawl out of the car and run away just before the man shot out a lightening bolt from his finger that hit the car which blew up a second later.

This caused great panic among the people who screamed and ran around trying to get away from the madman in armor.

The man's eyes were filled with anger, and this anger was turning him mad, and in this state of madness the man had no sense of right and wrong and all he wished to cause was distruction. But deep within his eyes, beyond this anger was utter confusion. He didn't understand what he was doing here, he had no idea how he got here, but worst of it all was that he remembered nothing, he didn't even remember his own name.

The man roared in anger and hurled another car into the air.

**The sky of Metropolis:**  
Above in the sky of Metropolis, the man of steel was looking down at the beautiful city that was below him. He sighed in boredom unsure of what to do when suddenly in the distance he heard screams for help and the noise of an explosion.

He growled and flew off in the direction from where he heard the explosion.

**Watchtower:**  
"J'onn look at this!",Cyborg shouted out. On the screen was the image of the man who had fallen down from the sky two days ago and in the image he was causing great amount of damage to the city,"It looks like our guy managed to escape and now he is terrorising the city of Metropolis",Cyborg said but then the image changed and showed superman land before the man.

"We need not worry. Clark will take care of him",J'onn said.

"J'onn it looks like those agents protecting that hammer are in trouble",Green lanturn said as on another screen the image of Ares attacking the government agents showed up.

"I will go stop Ares before he kills all those agents. Clark will stop that man so we don't need to worry about Metropolis",J'onn said.


	4. Chapter 4

**((I dont own any charectors that have been used in this story. They belong either marvel or DC. I am not earning any profit from this either))**

**Alps:**  
"Stop wasting my time mortals and get out of my way!",Ares shouted as several agents surrounded him and started to shoot at him.

"I wonder why you all were created?",Ares said as he slapped an agent away,"But then again without you humans there wouldn't be any war now huh. So even stupid beings like you have a purpose",Ares said as he snapped another agents neak.

Ares then shot an energy blast at an agent, but before he was hit Martian manhunter landed before him and took the full force of the blast and growled,"Stop now Ares. You have already killed half of them, so spare the rest".

"You are the friend of the Amazonian princess aren't you? Martian manhunter, a mortal who dares to tell a god what to do. Begone martain or else I will have to destroy you",Ares growled.

"Why did you come here Ares?",J'onn asked and looked behind to see the hammer before turning back to Ares,"You are here for the hammer aren't you Ares?".

"I would have normally killed a fool who dared question the god of war, but today I am in a good mood. Yes I am here for the mighty hammer Mjolnir! Once the weapon of Thor the Asguardian god of thunder, but after his death it was seemingly lost. But now it is back! And who can be a more _worthy_ owner of the hammer than the god of war himself!",Ares shouted with excitement,"It is one of the most powerful weapons on Earth!".

"One of the most powerful weapon?",J'onn repeated.

"Yes. Get out of my way now mortal, I need to claim that hammer",Ares said.

"No. I cannot let you take that hammer",J'onn told Ares,"I wont let you near it". The hammer belonged to a god, maybe that is why he and Superman weren't able to move the hammer, maybe only a god could lift it. But one thing was sure that he wasn't going to let Ares be the god who possessed the hammer.

"Wa...what did you say? You think you can stop me mortal fool? I am going to kill you for mocking me!",Ares shouted.

"I cannot let someone like you take away such a powerful weapon Ares",J'onn said.

"You dare oppose me!",Ares roared before charging at J'onn.

Ares rushed at J'onn and was aiming to pin him down, but just as Ares jumped at him, J'onn turned intangible. Ares went right through J'onn and fell face first behind him.

Ares quickly got up on his feet and roared,"YOU...INSOLENT BASTARD",he once again ran at J'onn and tried to hit him with a combination of consicutive jabs. J'onn just turned intangible and each jab went through him, and after a few seconds he found an opening and in a quater of a second turned tangible and punched Ares' chest which threw him off his feet and he was on the ground, laying on his back a second later.

"_Worthy_? You are _worthy_ of that hammer? Really? What is your definition of worthy Ares?",J'onn asked in a humorous tone as Ares once again got up on his feet.

Once again with a roar Ares attacked J'onn with a combo of punches but J'onn again turned intangible and smiled in amusement at Ares' foolish,savage and useless onslaught.

But while punching the J'onn Ares caught a glimps of an agent behind J'onn who was a few meters away and Ares formed a plan.

"Well if I cant kill you then I kill him!",Ares shouted and punched J'onn and like always his fist went through J'onn, but insted of pulling his hand out he opened his fist and outstretched his palm.

J'onn quickly realised his plan,"No!",he shouted and quickly turned tangible before falling on his knees causing the energy blast to hit the ground.

But a moment later J'onn gasped out in pain as Ares pulled out his hand from inside J'onn, leaving behind a huge hole in his chest which was bleeding profusely.

"Goodnight Manhunter..._forever_",Ares said and kneed J'onn on his face seemingly killing him. Then he looked back at the agent who was his target a moment ago and who was looking at him with great horror,"Well another use for you mortals, you all make perfect tools for gaining victory",he said before shooting another blast at the agent killing him.

"Finally mine",Ares said and walked towards the hammer. All the agents got out of his way as he walked towards the hammer and after finally reaching it he took a deep breath and said,"Soon the power of Thor shall also be mine".

He caught the handle of the hammer Mjolnir and shouted,"_MINE_"!

**Meanwhlie Metropolis:**  
Superman landed before the man who was terrorising the city.

"STOP! You might injure someone!",superman shouted at the man but he paid no heed to his words and threw a car at him with a savage roar.

Superman swatted the car away and then caught a glimps of the dead couple(who a few moments ago had tried to stop Thor from leaving the secret base) who were killed and then thrown away by the rampaging man.

"You..._you_...KILLED THEM!",superman shouted. In reply The man threw another car at superman who once again swatted it away.

Superman roared in anger and flew at the man and slammed into him, sending him flying into a nearby wall which shattered like glass on impact.

"oh...oh no. I hit him too hard",superman said and hoped that he hadn't killed that man. The man wasn't a mindless monster even though he acted like one, he was a humanoid being.

Superman flew into the building to cheak on the man but he was welcomed by a kick to the groin and then a jab to the face which sent him flying to the opposite end of the lane before he fell down onto the ground.

The man came out of the building and started to walk toward Superman who was still gripping his crotch in pain.

The man reached superman and kicked him in the amdomen making him cry out in pain. Then the man kicked him again and again and soon blood started to spill out of superman's mouth, but when the man tried to kick him again, his leg was caught by the now enraged superman and with a powerful heat ray from his eyes he sent the man flying high into the air.

But in mid air the man discovered a new power as he started to float and he imiediately managed to stabilize himself.

But the heat vision of superman had managed to somehow clear his head a little, his rage was starting to melt away and confusion was starting to build up. He wanted to know how he could fly, shoot lightening bolts from his hands and how he had so much strength but his head started to hurt whenever he tried to remember something about himself.

But his thoughts were intrupted by superman who flew in and punched him.

This once again built up anger in him, all the confusion and questions vanished in a second and once again his anger driven madness returned.

He growled in annoyance and threw a punch at superman who blocked it and then replied with a quick jab to the face which managed to stun the man, followed by a powerful uppercut that sent him flying higher into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**((I dont own any charectors that have been used in this story. They belong either marvel or DC. I am not earning any profit from this either))**

**Alps:**  
"_MINE_!",Ares shouted and with all his might he tried to pick up the hammer...but failed.

"What...why? I am the god of war! How am I not worth of the possession of this hammer?! HOW!",Ares shouted in rage and once again tried to pick up the hammer. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much godly strength he used he could not even bulge the hammer Mjolnir.

"How is this possible! I am Ares the god of war!",Ares shouted again and once more tried to pick up the hammer but Mjolnir did not move.

Suddenly he was interupted by a powerful kick to his face which forced him to let go of the hammer, then he was once again kicked on his face and was sent flying back a few meters before he hit the ground again.

"AGHH",the god of war shouted in pain as he slowly started to get back on his feet.

"You!",Ares growled when he saw who was the person who had hit him,"I am going to break you like a twig Amazonian!",Ares threatened his mortal foe.

"Shut up! You dare threaten me after what you have done to my people and my friends. I have lost all respect for you as a god Ares",Diana said as she landed in front of Ares,"And you shall pay for what you have done to the Manhunter!",she shouted before throwing several punches at the god.

Ares managed to block a few but several punches hit their mark and in a matter of few seconds the god's nose was broken, two of his ribs were broken, a powerful right hook had managed to turn Ares' left cheek into a bloody pulp and he coulden't open his right eye.

But one one wrongly aimed punch to the god's throat managed to change the tide of the battle.

Ares blocked the punch and then tried to hit Diana with a desperate right hook, which could have easily been dodged if Diana wasn't in a mad frenzy to take down Ares so that she could then take J'onn to the watchtower to be healed.

The punch managed to stun Diana for just a moment, but that was all Ares needed to start his counter attack.

Ares then started to shower the Amazonian princess with his own punches, each hitting its mark and then with a powerful jab to the chest Diana was lifted off her feet and was sent flying back a few meters before she fell back on the ground.

With a painful groan the warrior princess tried to get back on her feet, but the god shot her with an energy blast which pushed her a few meters back.

"_Enough_! Today I show no mercy to you Amazonian, today you shall feel the full wrath of the god of war!",Ares said and shot another energy blast at the rising princess who was again pushed back due to the force of the attack.

"Today is the day you die princess",Ares shot another blast at the rising princess, but this time in a quick motion not humanly possible, Diana blocked the energy blast with her bracelets and the blast's effect was nullified.

Ares' growled in annoyance and shot several more energy blasts at Diana, but even though she was severely injured she still managed to block all the blasts with her bracelets and then once again she charged at Ares and started to shower him with powerful punches.

But each attack was either blocked or dodged by Ares, then when he got the chance he punched her collar bone followed by a powerful right hook then a kick to her abdomen and finally she was sent flying back with a powerful backhand. Then she remained motionless.

"_Finally_! Today is the day I get rid of you",Ares said as he started to walk towards Diana.

Suddenly a green hand appeared and grabbed hold of his neck from behind.

"_You_! You are alive",Ares managed to say as he was getting choked by the Martian Manhunter.

Meanwhile Diana has imediately regained consiousness and was starting to stand up again.

"LET GO OF ME!",Ares shouted and finally managed to pry J'onn off him. He swiftly turned around and slaped J'onn across his face with force enough to send him flying backwards for several meters.

But as soon as Ares turned around to face Diana, she was standing right in front of him, with her fist pulled back for a punch.

"AGHH!",Ares screamed when Diana hit him, but before he could recover from the hit Diana hit him with another punch and continued her assault, then after a punch to the collar bone Diana kneed Ares in his abdomen which made him cry out in pain, followed by a powerful uppercut which sent him flying upwards, unconsious. But Diana did not end there, she caught the unconsious god's leg before he could get too far, then she slammed him into the ground.

She then climbed on top of him and caught hold of his beard. She let her other hand hover over his face and clenched it into a fist. She then pulled his face with his beard and slammed it into her fist, and she repeated that again and again until she finally let go of Ares only when his face was a bloody mess.

She got off Ares and then looked around and found J'onn who was struggling to get up on his feet but failed and fell down again,"J'ONN!",Diana called out and rushed towards the martian.

She helped him get up on his feet,"Lets go to the watchtower. You need to be healed".

**Meanwhile Metropolis:**  
There was a blinding flash in an empty alleyway and a second later a woman appeared out of thin air in the centre of the alley.

She walked out into the street where there were several civilians and journalists who were looking at the sky. The woman just like the others looked up to see two flying men fighting up in the sky. Several news helicopters were flying around the two men, keep safe distance so that they dont get involved.

"_Aghh_...How does this city attract so many goddamn villans? Its like a f #king huge supervillan magnet. Anyway, time to help Clark",Zatanna muttered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**((I dont own any charectors that have been used in this story. They belong either marvel or DC. I am not earning any profit from this either))**

**Metropolis:**  
"_AGHH_",Clark cried out when the man kneed him in his abdomen, the man then punched Clark on his face and sent him flying backwards.

Clark managed to stabilize himself and saw the man flying towards him. He blocked a punch thrown by the man and shot a powerful heat blast at him which sent him flying.

The man stopped himself and saw Clark comming at him with his fist pulled back.

He blocked the punch that Clark threw at him but before he could react Clark shot a small heat beam at his eyes which blinded him and he cried out in pain.

He tried to hit Clark but missed, Clark punched him again and then kneed him in his abdomen. He then kicked the blinded man on his face and finally with a powerful right hook Clark seemed to have knocked the man unconsious as he started to fall down.

But Clark did not end there, he slammed into the man with great speed and sent him flying down into the ground.

The force of the impact created a small crater in the ground with the man right in the centre.

Clark flew down and landed next to the crater. People slowly and cautiously started to walk toward them to get a better look at the man who they thought was unconsious.

But they were wrong. The man was still consious. He was just stunned by Superman's attacks, his eyes were still burning and he was in great pain, but that was not enough to keep him down.

The man opened his eyes and with a roar he raised both his hands and several bolts of lightening shot out of his fingers.

The lightening bolts hit Clark on his chest and immediatly he felt great pain and he fell onto his knees. Clark could feel and smell his skin burning. He could hear people screaming and running away from them.

"Ma..._Magic_!",Clark gasped out painfully. Suddenly a bright beam of energy hit the man and stunned him for a second forcing him to stop shooting lightening at Clark.

Clark cried out in relief and quickly got up even though his whole body was hurting.

The man growled and tried to find the person who had shot the beam but he saw no one, he then turned to see that superman was back on his feet and was not at all pleased.

But the man in his madness didn't seem to want to put an end to this battle, he raised both his arms to shoot lightening at Clark, but before he could Clark slammed into him and send him flying into a bus which blew up on impact.

The man tried to get up but Clark pushed him down by kicking him on his head.

"TELL ME! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!",Clark shouted but the man just gave him a blank look, though the anger seemed to have vanished from his eyes.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING!? I SAID, TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!",superman shouted at the man.

Now the man looked up at Clark in confusion. He was trying to think of an answer but he couldn't. He was trying to remember his own name, but he couldn't recall anything. Suddenly he felt pain spreading across his head and he cried out in pain.

"Wa...what? Tell me who you are",Clark said and took a step away from the man as he screamed in pain.

A moment later the man calmed down and anger returned in his eyes.

The man then shifted his gaze to the sky. Clark saw the man looking up at the sky and he too looked up to see that the sky of the city was covered by a giant black storm cloud.

"What th-",Clark was suddenly hit by a lightening bolt from the cloud, he cried out in pain fell down on his knees.

The man stood up on his feet and once again raised his hands to shoot lightening at Clark, but before he could he was hit by a powerful energy blast from behind.

The man growled and looked behind to see the person who had shot the beam at him.

"Hey there! I am Zatanna and I am pleased to meet you! Who are-",but she was cut off by the man who roared in anger and charged at her.

He threw a punch at Zatanna but was thrown back by a force field that suddenly appeared around her,"Hey! I was just introducing myself, that was very rude of you! Do you even understand what I say? Or do you just speak ancient greek or roman or something because I really think that armor you are wearing is seriously out dated",Zatanna said as the man got up on his feet and once again roared loudly and punched Zatanna's force field.

"But by the way you are acting it looks like you have the brain cells of a Neanderthal",Zatanna said as the man kept punching her force field with all his might. "Dont you get it already! You aren't going to get through this",Zatanna said pointing at her force field,"Come on! Even a dumb goat would know by now that hitting my force field is futile. Think of a-",Zatanna shut up when the man punched her magical force field and cracked it,"What the...Hey Clark get up!",she shouted as the man punched her magical shield again and destroyed it.

Clark who was still recovering from getting hit by lightening looked up just in time to see Zatanna's magical force field get destroyed.

The man threw another punch at Zatanna, but before he could touch her Clark pushed him on the ground and jumped over him.

Now both men were wrestling with each other on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand and pin the other down.

But their match was cut short by Zatanna who shot the armored man with a magical blast and sent him flying into a wall which broke down on impact.

Clark got off the ground and ran towards the man who was still getting up. Clark tried kick the man but he managed to block it, then he shoved Clark away and flew up into the air.

Clark quickly flew up behind him and shot a powerful heat blast from his eyes at the man.

The blast sent the man flying into an office buildings window which shattered on impact and then he fell inside the building.

Clark followed him inside, there he saw several civilians who were crawling away from the rising man. Clark growled, he couldn't let anyone get hurt. He quickly flew in and caught hold of the man's neck.

Then he carried the man by his throat and flew up into the sky by breaking through the roof of the office.

Clark gasped when he looked at the storm cloud above him, several tornados were slowly descending from the cloud and if they touched the ground of the city then the distruction would be catastrophic.

Meanwhile Zatanna was also looking up at the sky of Metropolis which was covered by a huge black cloud from which several tornados were slowly descending onto the ground.

She quickly raised both her hands up and wisphered a word of power. A blue beam shot out of her hands and went into the cloud, but nothing happened.

"As I thought. His grip on weather control is impeccable...almost god like",Zatanna said to herself.

Meanwhile Clark growled and tightened his grip around the mans neck,"STOP THIS NOW",he shouted,"You will kill thousands of innocent people! I said STOP THIS!",Clark shouted again, but the man just glared at him angrily.

"Fine if you act like a brainless monster, then I destroy you like one!",Clark said and thightened his grip around the mans neck even more,"I swear I will kill you!"

Then a bolt of lightening shot out of the cloud and hit Clark who cried out in pain and let go of the man.

Several more lightening bolts shot out of the sky and struck Clark who immediately started to fall down.

A huge crater was formed where Clark hit the ground. Clark slowly and painfully started to get up on his feet when the man landed a few meters in front of him.

Clark looked up at the sky to see that the tornados had almost reached the rooftops of skyscrapers, he then looked back at the man who was standing in front of him, he saw only anger in this mans eyes, he ment to kill and if Clark didn't fight back with the same bloodlust then he knew that he would be killed.

Clark got up on his feet, and as soon as he did a lightening bolt struck him, Clark winced but otherwise showed no sign of pain. He then started to painfully walked towards the man.

With each step Clark took a bolt of lightening would strike him, but he always beared the attack and did not show any sign of pain, until he was just two steps away from the man. The lightening struck him and he winced, then fell down on his knees.

The man's eyes were still burning with anger, he raised both his hands and was about to shoot lightening at Clark when suddenly there was a bright blue flash in front of him and a second later Zatanna was standing in front of him.

"ENOUGH!",Zatanna shouted and then there was another bright flash which blinded Clark.

A few seconds later when Clark could open his eyes again he saw the man frozen in a block of ice which was glowing mistically.

"I think you did it Zatanna",Clark said, Zatanna looked up at the sky and growled when she saw that the tornados were still descending,"No I didn't",she said just as the man broke out of his cold magical prison.

Zatanna raised her hand to attack the man but stopped when Clark shouted,"NO! DONT"!

"What!?",Zatanna asked in suprise, but Clark did not say anything for a few moments. He was staring into the other mans eyes, he could see something different in his eyes. There was no anger in his eyes anymore, his expression and the look in his eyes clearly showed that he was confused.

"Listen to me. Look around you, you have caused all this distruction, you have injured and even killed several innocent people. And now you bring down these tornados to the ground, do you know how many people you will kill! Blood of thousands will be on your hand! And if any more innocent people get hurt then I promise you that I will not hold back, I will destroy you",Clark told the man who looked at Clark in confusion, he then looked around and saw the destruction that he had caused and was about to cause.

He raised both his arms into the air and a moment later the giant storm cloud and the tornados vanished as if they never existed.

"Good. So tell me, who are you?",Clark asked. The man stared at Clark for a moment before crying out in pain.

"What the-",Zatanna said and pointed a finger at the man just in case he went berserk again. "Wait dont Zatanna!",Clark shouted,"I am not doing anything Clark!",Zatanna shouted back.

The man screamed in agony for a few moments and then fell down and was silent.

Clark got up and walked up to the man,"He's alive but unconsious, and I can hear many people, cars and helicopters...helicopters! There were news and military helicopter that were flying around us when we were fighting, God knows what happened to them when those tornados started to come down, and I can here cries for help and painful moans all around! Zatanna I must go and help out the people of the city, keep an eye on the man",Clark told Zatanna.

"Why, he's unconsious? And you know that I hate the police and military, and I dont like huge crouds either until they are my audience",Zatanna said to Clark, but he either didn't here her(which was impossible because he had superhearing) or he had just ignored her.

Zatanna huffed and then suddenly she said,"Got it. Be right there". She then teleported the man and herself to the watchtower.


	7. Chapter 7

**((I dont own any charectors that have been used in this story. They belong either marvel or DC. I am not earning any profit from this either))**

**Metropolis:**  
Zatanna huffed as Clark flew away.

Then suddenly J'onn's face popped up in her mind,"What the #%!",Zatanna cried out,'J'onn you know I hate it when you do that'!

'Sorry Zatanna. Listen I need you to get that man to the watchtower immediately',J'onn telepathically told her.

'Bruce wants to personally interrogate or something',Zatanna asked him in her mind,'If he does then please tell him that its a bad idea, a very bad idea. This guy is mentally instable and is as strong as Clark...so I repeat, bad idea'.

'I will explain you everything once you get the man here. So do as I say and get him over here',J'onn ordered her.

"Got it. Be right there",she said. She then teleported the man and herself to the watchtower.

**Watchtower:**  
Zatanna reappeared inside the watchtower,"Here I am! And I got the superpowered phyco with me, just as you ordered J'onn",she said.

"Good",J'onn replied.

Zatanna then realised that there was a huge scar on J'onn's chest,"Oh my God! What happened J'onn?".

"_God_ happened",J'onn growled,"Anyways we need to wait until he gets up. I will take him to my room",he said.

"Ok...but why the hell did you want this super powered, weather controlling madman in the watchtower? And what do you mean by _god happened_?",Zatanna asked.

"We want him in the watchtower because we need to get some information out of him. And by god he means Ares",Diana said as she walked into the room.

"So did Ares attack the watchtower?",Zatanna asked.

"No Ares attacked the agents who were guarding the hammer...the hammer that fell down from the sky, with this man",J'onn said.

"So you are saying that this man fell down from the sky and that Ares attacked a bunch of agents who were guarding a hammer that also fell down from the sky, with this man. Why would Ares attack the guys guarding a hammer, did it fall down from olyampian heven or something?",Zatanna asked.

"No, but I belive it fell down from a place quite similar to Olyampus. Ares said that the hammer was none other than Mjolnir, and I belive him. He may be a war loving evil brute but he knows about every powerful weapon that ever existed, and he would never make a mistake in recognising Mjolnir, for it a very powerful weapon",Diana said.

"Ok...cool the hammer has a name. So Ares came down to earth just to steal a hammer, but you two foiled his plans. And now you guys want to interrogate this man. Well I say thats not a very good idea, to keep this guy confined in the watchtower and try to make him talk",Zatanna said.

"We have to. We need to know how Mjolnir came down to earth and we need to get rid of it, and this man is the only one who might have an answer. And Mjolnir shouldn't even exist",Diana told her.

"Wait...what do you mean by Mjolnir _shouldn't exist_?",Zatanna asked.

"Do you know who the norse god of thunder is Zatanna",Diana asked.

"Ahh...Thor right?",Zatanna said.

"Indeed...Thor was a powerful god from Asguard, a land very similar to Olympus. He was the true owner of the hammer Mjolnir. I do not know much about Thor's feats for he is not my god. But I do know that the Olympians and the Ausgaurdians had once joined forces to fight against an unspoken and deadly threat, mans world never knew of that alliance but we amazonians had recorded that event to remember the day when the Ausgaurdians and our gods had joined hands. I also know that ages ago all the Ausgardians died, they all fell in battle during the Ragnarok. Even Thor died during that war, and with his death hammer Mjolnir vanished. It was never found...until today",Diana said.

"Also if the hammer that came down to earth was Mjolnir, then most probably the man who came down with it-",J'onn was cut off by Zatanna who compeleted his sentence,"-is Thor, the norse thunder god! Well that explains why his weather control magic was so powerful".

"Well we cant really be sure if he is Thor or not. He just fell down with the hammer",J'onn said.

"Well if he is the god Thor then it is proven that my luck with gods is terrible. He would be like, the fifth god who tried to kill me",Zatanna said.

"Well whoever he may be, he better know a way to move Mjolnir away from earth. Ares will do anything to get a hold of such a powerful weapon, as long as Mjolnir stays on earth Ares will have another excuse to wreak havoc",Diana said.

"Well thats bad...so we have to wait until he wakes up huh",Zatanna said.

"Yes. I will carry him into my room and keep him there until he wakes up",saying that J'onn picked up the unconsious man and carried him into his room.

"Hey Diana, where are the others?",Zatanna asked once J'onn had left the room.

"All of them are down on earth",Diana told her.

"Oh...Ok then, I am going back to earth too. Bye Diana",Zatanna said.

"Wait Zatanna!",Diana shouted, but Zatanna had already teleported away.

"_Great_",Diana growled,"Now I will have to go look for Aquaman myself".

**(( I know that I took a long time to update and that this chapter is very short and nothing really happens, but I had a very busy week, so sorry. Also Jan is going to be pretty busy too, so I am going to take some time to update))**


	8. Chapter 8

**((I dont own any charectors that have been used in this story. They belong either marvel or DC. I am not earning any profit from this either))**

**Metropolis:**  
Clark flew down and started to pick up peices of derbis under which a man was trapped, Clark flinched when he saw that the mans leg was completely crushed.

"Dont worry I wiil get you to the hospital",Clark told the man and started to pick him up, but the man pushed him and said,"My wife...my wife she was with me, you have to find her, please".

"I will but I must take you to the hospital first",Clark replied. Though the man resisted and begged Clark to find his wife first, he still picked him up and delivered him to the hospital before flying away to go look for other injured people.

Clark growled, this...all this was that man's fault, he would have to answer for all the distruction and deaths he had caused.

**The Watchtower:**  
"Look who is finally here! Its been a while Arthur, where have you been?",Flash asked Aquaman as he walked into the room.

Cyborg, Green Lanturn, flash, Batman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter were already present in the room, "Yes...Where were you Aquaman, you haven't reported for three weeks, I was just about to go looking for you",Diana said.

"Well I am here now. Thing have been very busy down in the ocean, there have been several...problems",Arthur said as he sat down.

"You know we could help you Arthur. If you would just tell us what-",Diana was cut off by Arthur,"No Wonder Woman, the politics of the seas is complex...and it is better if it remains underseas".

"Well, as you wish, you are king of the seas, not I",Diana told Arthur,"Anyways Black Canary, Zatanna, Plastic man, Green Arrow, Halkgirl and Superman will not be able to join us in our meeting today. I have called you all to inform you that the man who had attacked Metropolis today is presently inside the watchtower in J'onn's room",Diana said.

"Wait! The man who attacked Metropolis not more than three hours ago?",Green Lanturn asked.

"Yes Hal the same man. He is here in the watchtower. I had ordered Zatanna to bring him over here",Diana said.

"Hey Diana...are you crazy! Why the hell do you want a super powered phycopath inside the watchtower?",Flash asked her.

"Yeah, a super powered phycopath strong enough to beat up superman. The whole fight was shown on national television, international television by now. And I know that Clark was holding back so that the guy wouldn't die, but hurting Clark is no small feat, and that guy must have killed hundreds. Still you brought him up to the tower",Cyborg said.

"His rampage caused the death of 43 people and could have killed several more if Clark hadn't stopped him. I agree with flash and cyborg, you shouldn't have brought him to the watchtower",Bruce said.

"So I should have left him to the athorities? They wouldn't last long against him if he woke up",Diana said.

"Diana, the government is more than capable of containing a metahuman, even ones as powerful as him. But if you do not trust mans capability then fine, I might be able to arrange a prison for him with the help of the corps",Green Lanturn said.

"No Hal it is not that he cannot be contained...I belive, and J'onn agrees with me that the man who attacked Metropolis is not a Metahuman but a god",Diana said.

"So this is all about him being one of your gods huh Diana. It doesn't matter if he is an Olympian or not, he killed people and destroyed property on earth and so he should be punished by humans",Bruce said.

Diana growled,"He is not one of _my gods_ understand Bruce. He is an Asguardian, of Asguard, he is probably Thor the god of thunder",she said.

"Oh great more gods, as if the existance of the Olympians wasn't enough trouble",Bruce said.

"What was that suppose to mean?",Diana asked angrily.

"You know what I mean. Last year we all almost died thanks to one of your gods. And Olympian aren't even real gods, they are just a bunch of-", thankfully Arthur cut off Bruce just before Diana completly lost her temper,"QUITE, THE TWO OF YOU! We are here to discuss about the man who attacked Metropolis and not about weather the Olympians are gods or not. So let Diana finish what she wants to say alright".

"Thank you Arthur",Diana said while glareing at Bruce,"Well I brought the man to the watchtower because if he would have been captured by the military it would be very difficult to free him",Diana said.

"Uh, why would you want to free him?",Flash asked.

"Because he might be the only one who can lift up the hammer that fell down with him",Diana said.

She then explained to them why getting hold of the hammer was important.

She told them that the hammer that fell down was Mjolnir, a extreamly powerful magical weapon that belonged to Thor, and she told them that Ares had already tried to take the hammer but she and J'onn had managed to stop him.

"And it was only because of the enchantments on the hammer that Ares could not pick it up, trust me no mortal can break the enchantments on the hammer but Ares...he will find a way like he did last time",Diana said.

"You mean that this hammer is as dangerous as Zeus' master blot",Flash asked.

"No...or maybe it is, I dont know but it is powerful that is for sure and in Ares hands...or Hacates hands it will be the cause of much distruction",Diana said.

"So it would be the same as last year huh?",Bruce asked.

"Yes...he can bring some powerful wizard to break the hammers enchantment",Diana said.

The event that occured a year ago was that Ares the god of war had stolen the master bolt from his father Zeus and proclaimed himself king of Olympus. He had broken the blot's enchantment that prevented it from being stolen with the help of Hacate the goddess of Magic. Soon Ares attacked earth and planned to defeated the League and become the ruler of earth. But Hacate tricked him by empowering the lightening bolts enchantment which force Ares to let go of the bolt. Then Hacate continued to cause destruction until Zeus himself showed up. Zeus then took back his bolt and imprisoned Hacate. Apperently Zeus knew all about Hacate's plan but he did not stop her, because of his pride he underestimated her, but he was suprised when her magic was potent enough to actually break his bolts enchantments, and in that moment of suprise he was attacked and dethroned by Ares. Ares somehow managed to escape his father's wrath and fled back to Olympus.

"But wasn't Hecate imprisoned by Zeus?",Arthur asked.

"How long do you think it would take Ares to free her?",Diana asked.

"But why would Ares free her? Didn't she betray him? Your theroy makes no sense Diana",Bruce said.

"Bruce...Ares will not be the only one after the hammer. And there are many wizard who can be used. But as far as I know Ares will free Hecate, he will do anything for more power and he will find a way to bring Hecate under his control",Diana said,"And Olympian deals are not as easy to break as human deals. I just dont want that hammer to be anywhere near Ares' reach".

"Great...but cant we get Zatanna to break the hammers enchantment like how Hecate broke the bolt protective enchantment",flash asked.

"Zatanna is a powerful wizard...but her magic is not as powerful as Hecate's. I doubght that she can do that",Diana said.

"But we cannot be sure without trying her out. I say we let Zatanna try lift the hammer first. If she succeeds then we hand over this mad god to the government and they will decide what to do with him. If she fails then we ask this so called god Thor to pick it up his hammer and get the hell out of earth",Bruce said.

"Well theres another problem",J'onn said.

"What?",Bruce growled/asked.

"Uh...well all the Asguardians were suppose to be dead, so was Thor, and as far as I know Thor died fighting a giant serpent that coiled itself around the whole world. The battle had cause great distruction and deaths and the mortal world had almost come to an end. So if this man is really Thor considering that he fell down on earth along with Mjolnir, then it could mean that even the serpant that was destined to kill him is still alive as both of them were suppose to kill each other off according to a prophecy. So there might be a giant monster that we would have to handle as well", Diana said.

"Ok Diana...so any other assumptions which are most likely not true based on which you want us to keep the Viking god guy in our watch tower?",Green lanturn asked.

"No",Diana answered.

"Good, now lets hope that when this guy wakes up he doesnt zap us with lightening".

**(( SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I am really sorry and I know that this chapter is also not very long and nothing but dumb talk happens over here but sorry this is all I could come up with for now. These last couple of months have been...lets say 'Annoying', like very very very annoying, I wont go into the details of what happened. But the last few months and this month especially... Anyway, to be** **continued))**


	9. Chapter 9

((I** dont own any charectors that have been used in this story. They belong either marvel or DC. I am not earning any profit from this either))**

**The Alps:**  
"So...you think you can break the magical anti-theft device installed into this hammer?",Flash asked Zatanna as she examined the hammer. Zatanna had put up a magical barrier around the hammer which prevented any of the soilders around the hammer to see them or hear them.

"Well maybe...",Zatanna said,"in a few 10,000 years when I freaking understand what kind of magic was used on this hammer!",Zatanna exclaimed.

"Wow, its that bad huh?",Flash said,"Very complex, no human could ever make such an enchantment, not even doctor Fate if he were here",Zatanna said.

"Well it was a god who put all the enchantments on this hammer not a human",Flash told Zatanna.

"A god huh",Zatanna frowned,"I dont really like the gods",she said, last year she had fought a god called Hecate, not one of her favorite experiences.

"And this hammer belongs to the guy who thrashed Metropolis, yeah he is a god too",Flash told Zatanna.

"Well looks like we should to return to the watchtower now, there is nothing I can do",Zatanna said.

Zatanna got up and then was about to teleport them both back to the watchtower when Flash noticed something,"Hey! Look at that, something is written on that side of the hammerhead, in bluish...glowing ink".

Zatanna looked down and saw it too, there was something written on one the sides of the hammerhead. The writing seemed to be engraved onto the hammer and was glowing with a mystical blue light, but neither Zatanna or Flash could understand what was written because it seemed to be written in elvish.

"What language is that?",Zatanna asked.

"I say it's elvish, you know elvish?",Flash asked her.

"No, not at all",Zatanna said, "How come? You are a wizard you should know elvish",Flash told Zatanna,"What has being a wizard got to do with knowing elvish you idiot?",Zatanna asked,"Well ever seen Lord of the rings?",Flash asked her,"No",Zatanna replied in one word and Flash gasped when he heard that.

"What! You are a terrible wizard! Not only do you not know elvish, but you also have not seen any lord of the rings movie! Gandalf is twice the wizard you are!",Flash cried out.

Zatanna growled in annoyance,"Ok shut up now Flash or else your mouth will cease to exist",she said.

Suddenly Flash was not in front of her anymore but right behind her,"Sure you could make my mouth disappear, if you could ever tag me with your spell that is",Flash said.

"Oh I am pretty sure that I can Flash, dont worry",Zatanna said,"Oh really? Give it your best shot",Flash said arrogantly.

"Oh just shut up now Flash. Let me concentrate, I think I can change this",Zatanna said while pointing at the glowing message on hammer.

She touched the side on which the message was engraved upon and closed her eyes. A second later a spark flew out of the hammer and she cried out in pain.

"This stupid hammer gave me an electric shock!",she cried out.

"Wow! Calm down there or else those soliders outside might hear you",flash said.

"My barrier is much stronger than that idiot",Zatanna told flash as she rubbed her fingers with which she had touched the hammer.

"Hey look! I think whatever you did worked!",Flash exclaimed as he pointed at the hammer. The blue glowing writing had magically changed to english.

"Ah finally! Something that can be read and understood",Zatanna said.

Zatanna read the message written on the hammer loudly,"_Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor_".

"So..._worthy_ huh...So two superhero who risk their lives everyday to save millions of people are unworthy? I bet worth for this hammer means a crazy god who likes to blow up stuff with lightening",Flash said.

"Yeah..._that_ is likely. Anyway lets return to the watchtower, nothing else that I can do",Zatanna said and then she teleported herself and the Flash back to the watchtower.

**The Underworld:**  
If you like the stink of the rotting dead, the smell of the underground, the constant feeling of depression, ghosts of the dead roaming around crying and repenting for their past deeds, souls being punished by three evil demons and if you like watching dead gladiators rise form the dead and kill each other again then the underworld is the perfect place for you!

It was the perfect place for one immortal man at least, Hades the Greek god of the Underworld. Granted that staying in the underworld got lonely at times, but Hades preferred staying down here most of the time than getting involved in the foolish politics of mans world and that of the Olympians.

But sometimes he did rise to the human world for some amusement, when his wife would leave him at the end of winter.

Without his wife he always felt lonely, just like now. It was summer time and so his wife was away from him.

So to pass his time he was watching two undead gladiators cut each other up...again.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light in front of him, and when the light was gone, his nephew Ares was standing in front of him.

Ares fell down on one knee and bowed,"Greetings Uncle Hades",he said.

Hades growled,"Yeah yeah, greeting kid. Now you may get up and get lost, you are blocking my view",Hades said.

Ares got up and looked at his uncle. Hades was still wearing the same clothes that he was wearing when Ares last saw him, the same black tunic that was ragged, his uncles long hair still seemed to be unwashed and matted and his beared had grown long and looked horrible. He wondered how his sister tolarated him, and an even better question was that how did she even let him touch her? Even a faun would make a better mateing patner than Hades.

"Uncle I am extreamly sorry to disturb you, but right now I need a favor from you",said Ares.

"Another favor? You still haven't repayed me with anything for the 156 favors I have already given you, and now you want another?",Hades asked in a slightly amused tone.

Ares growled but then bowed his head and said,"Yes...I do lord Hades".

"Well what is it now? Need more undead soilders?",Hades asked his nephew.

"Nay...I need you to release Hacate",Ares said.

At this, Hades started to laugh,"oh that was a good one nephew!",Hades said and then looked at Ares to see his face, after seeing Ares' face Hades started to laugh even louder,"Holy hell! You are actually serious boy!",Hades cried out.

"Yes",Ares growled,"Well I cant let you take her because of your dad kid, so forget about it. The last thing I want is being accused of treachery by your father...again",said Hades.

"Uncle my father shall never know! I only need her for one deed and then she shall be returned to your prison",Ares told Hades.

"Hahahaha! Do you actually think that she shall return to her prison once she is free?",Hades asked in an amused tone,"she is no fool you know, unlike you".

Ares growled once again,"I need her uncle, I am sure that she can break the enchantments put up on that hammer",said Ares.

"What Hammer boy?",Hades asked in a curious tone.

"The...hammer of Thor uncle...has returned and is in the human world at present. But none, not even I a god could not pick it up, but a powerful wizard could surely break the seal upon the hammer",Ares said.

At this Hades started to laugh again,"No she cant boy, trust me. But I am sure than anyone can break the enchantment upon Thor's hammer",Hades said.

"what how!? Tell me uncle!",said Ares in an excited tone.

"I knew Odin, he was almost as powerful as Zeus, but much wiser, if he has put an enchantment on something then ya can be damn well sure that it wont we easy to break. Trust me, his magical artwork seemed to be very complex, but there was always a very easy method to break his seals. And the same goes for the dead god Thor's hammer, anyone who would be worthy in the eyes of Odin could pick up the hammer",Hades told Ares.

"So I, the god of war, am unworthy? Nonsense!",Ares cried out.

Hades snorted,"Oh please kid, if you are worthy in the eyes of Odin then I am the god of butterflys",said Hades.

Ares growled once again,"But if I am unworthy then how can I pick up the hammer?",he asked.

"Oh thats simple Ares, become worthy",Hades said.

"what? How do I do that?",Ares asked.

"Well Hacate could make you worthy but since I cant release her you can ask Circes to do it. Tell her what you want and I am sure she will understand what to do, but I seriously doubght that she would help you, she hates men, espicially men like you",Hades said with a grin.

"Oh she will help me uncle, trust me she will",Ares said with a sly smile on his face.

"Whatever kid. Now get lost",Hades said.

"Very well uncle",Ares said.

But before he could teleport away Hades added,"oh, and kid this is favour number 157".

"I will remember that uncle",said Ares with a frown on his face, and then he teleported himself out of the underworld.

**Watchtower:**  
"He is regaining consiousness",J'onn said out loud so that everone in the watchtower heard him.

Everyone did hear him, and they all turned their heads in his direction to look at him.

There were 10 members in the watchtower at present, J'onn himself, and then Diana, Clark, Bruce, Hal, Barry, Arthur, Zatanna, Victor and Oliver.

All were looking at him, waiting for him to say something else.

"His mind...agh...his mind is a jumble of memories, all so faint...I cant understand...they are almost non existing...as if someone tried to forcefully remove it. I cant understand anything at all",J'onn said.

"Add amnesiac to the worthy list",Flash wispered to Zatanna who just rolled her eyes.

"That means that he lost his memory? Did he lose his memory after the attack on metropolis?",Diana asked.

"I don't know Diana...his memories are almost all gone...no wait...deep inside his mind...his memories are still there...but jumbled...it seems that whoever tried to erase his mind...failed",J'onn said.

"But why did he attack Metropolis?",Superman asked.

"I dont know...can't-",suddenly J'onn's eyes widened,"He is opening his eyes".

Everyone rushed to the containment room to see the god imprisoned behind bars that were durable enough to hold back superman...most probably.

Thor finally opened his eyes, groaned and then slowly sat up. There was a confused look on his face. And even though he was looking in the direction of the League, he didn't seem to notice them at all, until Oliver asked,"So...are you really Thor"?

Thor gave Oliver a confused look,"Add to be dressed wierdly and act dumb to the worthiness list",Flash told Zatanna who groaned and said,"please shut up Flash".

"I...I am...I know not...I can't... who are thee?",Thor asked Oliver.

"Has to speak in shakesperian, add that to the list as well",Flash said and Zatanna just glared at him to shut him up.

"Your name is Thor, don't you remember",Diana said.

"Nay...I do...not",Thor said,suddenly he clutched his head with both his hands and cried out in pain.

"What is happening to him?",Diana asked.

"This is how he lost consiousness in Metropolis",Said superman.

J'onn closed his eyes and said,"Calm down Thor, do not try to force yourself to remember, because you cannot. There is something that prevents you from doing so, a force that is even pushing me away. You cannot remember alone but maybe you can with my help".

Thor stopped screaming as the pain passed away,"you...you can enter my mind?",he asked.

"Yes I can Thor",J'onn said.

"And he can also help you Thor",Diana said,"Yes I can",J'onn told Thor.

"I...I am unable to remember anything...why is that so?",Thor asked.

"Something has pushed your memories into the back of your mind, and whenever you try to retrive them your own brain stops that from happening, I dont know why that is happening but I might be able to help you retrive you memories",J'onn told Thor.

Meanwhile as J'onn talked to Thor, Bruce growled and said,"I don't like all this".

"Neither do I batman",Green Lanturn said,"Yes this man is someone who killed people",Cyborg added.

"He may be someone who killed people, but I doubght he did it in his right mind, he may not even remember thrashing the city. We must help him, only once he has regained his memory can he truely be judged. But yes I still like none of this",Superman said.

Suddenly the alarm started to ring in the watchtower,"Someone is attacking Earth",Arthur said,"uh...well thats kinda obvious Aquaman,'the alarm would be ringing otherwise",Oliver said.

"I will go check it out",saying that Flash disappeared, and a second later he reappeared in the same spot.

"Its Ares! He attacking the soilder who are defending that hammer again!",Flash informed everyone.

Diana growled,"Well then I am going to beat the crap out of him again. Clark come with me, both of us will be more than enough".

**((uh...so next chapter is up. How was it. Thor got up so thats done. Now to finish off with the Ares thing. And I hope that Hades was ok. I didnt want him to be the depressed super emo hades from new 52 with candles on his head, neither did I want him to be the super evil hades from the justice league animated series. I dont really know how hades is pre new 52 so I hope this version is ok))**


End file.
